The text book happy endingg or is it?
by Mommytobe12.24.2011
Summary: Edward is the jock everyone wants.  Bella is a good girl in school makes good grades.  both have secrets.  so is the story true do opposites attract   please R&r
1. Preveiw!

Hello guys... This is my First attempt at writing a fan fiction in a while. I Hope you enjoy, I will try to keep this story updated as long as possible and hope you guys will rate and review. 

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Twilight,new moon,eclipse,breaking dawn, Edward,Alice,Emmett,Rosalie,Bella or any other character mentioned out of the twilight Sega. Once again I do not own any part of the Twilight Sega:D just making that clear._

**PLOT**: Edward Cullen is the school jock that every girl at forks high school wants little do they know he has a potentially deadly secret. Bella Swan is the school outcast she is made fun of daily for her good grades, but little does everyone know that she has a more then difficult life at home. Is what they say true? Do opposites attract. Keep reading to find out :) 


	2. Chapter 1 the inside scoop

Sooooo hey guys I hope you like the preview for this story... so with out further adieu on to the story.

**CHAPTER 1- **_**The inside scoop on Forks high School.**_

**BACKGROUND INFO-**

Forks High School, located in the rainy town of Forks Washington of course. The school from the outside looked fairly old and run down, but it's really nothing compared to the inside or the kids that attend the school. The whole school is basically divided into cliques...cliques being Jock,Prep,nerd,offbeat,Emo,Scene the usual which means if your not on a sports team or your parents aren't royalty your virtually nothing to everybody. 

**Bella's POV -**

Hello.. my name is Isabella Swan but everyone knows me as Bella. I am 17 years old a junior in high school. I get relatively good grades A's B's And the occasional C. I am really quiet unless I am with my best friend Jessica the fact that me and her are actually friends really surprises me because, she is a prep/jock she is a dirty blonde preppy dressing member of the cheer leading squad,And me I am a nobody AKA nerd/ offbeat, I am quiet,shy,i take pride in how I look but all I get is accused of being a "wanna be" which I don't get how I am because my hair is long,brown with spiral curls at the end light make up(eye liner,mascara,foundation) and I wear skinny's and tank tops Woo that makes me so much of a wanna be right? I font have the most easy life but I'm not complaining it could be much worse but let me give you the short story of what goes on in my personal life. When I was born my mom was with my dad charlie.. then she got tired of charlie and left him for Phil, during the divorce my dad got custody of me. After this he became a drunk and started becoming abusive. I didn't think much of it at first but then It started getting worse... I have to wear cover up to hide the scrapes and bruises it is terrible if people only knew how my home life was maybe things would be different... Well I don't want sympathy I just wanna fit in, be normal, well I better get to class.(turns away and walks off to biology class)

**Edwards POV-  
><strong>Hello my name is Edward Cullen but you should know that. I am 18(as far as the high school knows) I'm a senior in high school(for the umpteenth million time I could do this with my eyes closed).I do well in school straight C's but it doesn't really matter anymore. I am what the school see's as a jock. Star player for the football team. People are so proud of me for this accomplishment,me I don't think it makes me any different or more important then anyone else but I cant let my peers know that they would totally shun me which I should care about but still. I come from a rich family of vampires... yes you heard right vampires. We don't drink human blood,we drink animal blood just as pleasurable and fulfilling as human blood its a lot safer too. My Dad Carlisle is the head doctor at the hospital, My mom Esme is your stereotypical I guess you could call it stay at home mom she stays home cooks(for show),cleans and keeps the house in order. I have 2 sister's and 2 brothers. There's Alice the little pixie like ball of fire. She is hyper with black inky like spiky hair. There's Rosalie(rose for short) The tall goddess like creature with Long blonde wavy hair. Then there is Jasper the average height blonde curly-ish hair and the Texan accent. And last but not least there is Emmett the biggest teddy bear you will ever meet he's really tall with short black hair. You wanna know the kicker to this story were not really blood related so Alice and jasper date,and rose and Emmett date.(quiet a weird sounding story but I promise its not as bad as it sounds to the human ear). I myself am average high buff Adonis like skin with golden eyes when I am not hungry(black eyes when I am) with sex like auburn blondish hair. Most every girl in school wants me and calls me what humans say "sexy". I really don't like any of them I just wanna find that one special girl but I don't see that happening. I am the only single on in my family...well I better get going (turns away and walks to biology.)

**OOOOOOOOOO so what will happen next? I hope you guys enjoy this and I am asking 10 reviews for the next chapter:)**


End file.
